internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Test No.2127
Trent Boult and Tim Southee shepherded New Zealand to their first series win away from home against a top-eight nation in 12 years. New Zealand's declaration with an overnight lead of 307 had lazily been dubbed brave. The fact that they were away from home would have been discussed. The criticism they would invite if West Indies overhauled the target and claim the series had the potential to frighten. But Brendon McCullum does not appear a captain who prefers the safe route. Moreover, in Boult and Southee, he had two exceptional new-ball bowlers, who would be operating against a depleted batting line-up. It wasn't a punt. McCullum was simply giving his bowlers the time they would need to dismiss the opposition, especially with showers predicted. Two of them did interrupt play, but in the end they contributed to a stunning finish as the Test went down to the final hour. It took Jason Holder, a debutant at No. 7, to provide the hosts' strongest source of resistance. He sustained a painful blow to the thumb while tackling a short-ball barrage but shook it off. After some time at the crease, he even took them on and when the ball ventured closer to his half, he played some sweet drives to fuel the innings' only half-century. Shane Shillingford provided dogged support as the eighth wicket contributed 77 runs. He weaved under bouncers, took body blows when the fifth-day pitch misbehaved and hit out with impressive power but their efforts could not resurrect a poor top-order performance. Boult's skill in swinging the ball both ways left the batsmen noticeably unsure. Kraigg Brathwaite shouldered arms to a rousing indipper that slid off his pad to cannon into off stump. Kirk Edwards followed the same method but had managed to protect his stumps with his pads. Boult flew into an appeal and the umpire obliged, but DRS surprisingly indicated that the ball would have bounced over off stump. Edwards survived but he was clearly shaken. Another lovely delivery - this one eased across the right-hander - took the outside edge and found Ross Taylor at second slip. '''Fall of wickets: '''Fall of wickets: '''Fall of wickets: '''Fall of wickets: '''Match details *Series New Zealand won the 3-match series 2-1 *Test debuts JO Holder (West Indies) *Player of the match KS Williamson (New Zealand) *Player of the series KS Williamson (New Zealand) *TV umpire RJ Tucker (Australia) *Match referee J Srinath (India) *Reserve umpire GO Brathwaite Close of play *Day 1 - West Indies 1st innings 32/0 (CH Gayle 18*, KC Brathwaite 11*, 9 ov) *Day 2 - West Indies 1st innings 169/2 (KA Edwards 42*, DM Bravo 8*, 42.2 ov) *Day 3 - New Zealand 2nd innings 123/3 (KS Williamson 58*, BB McCullum 23*, 34 ov) *Day 4 - New Zealand 2nd innings 331/7 (KS Williamson 161*, MD Craig 4*, 89.1 ov) *Day 5 - West Indies 2nd innings 254 (82.2 ov) - end of match Match notes Day 1 New Zealand 1st innings *Over 7.6: Review by New Zealand (Batting), Umpire - RK Illingworth, Batsman - TWM Latham (Upheld) *Drinks: New Zealand - 36/2 in 13.0 overs (KS Williamson 11, LRPL Taylor 4) *New Zealand: 50 runs in 16.2 overs (99 balls), Extras 3 *3rd Wicket: 50 runs in 74 balls (KS Williamson 21, LRPL Taylor 29, Ex 0) *Lunch: New Zealand - 95/2 in 26.0 overs (KS Williamson 40, LRPL Taylor 34) *New Zealand: 100 runs in 27.5 overs (168 balls), Extras 3 *New Zealand: 150 runs in 37.4 overs (227 balls), Extras 7 *5th Wicket: 50 runs in 46 balls (BB McCullum 26, JDS Neesham 20, Ex 4) *Drinks: New Zealand - 168/5 in 40.1 overs (JDS Neesham 24) *Over 48.6: Review by West Indies (Bowling), Umpire - IJ Gould, Batsman - MD Craig (Struck down) *New Zealand: 200 runs in 50.1 overs (302 balls), Extras 7 *JDS Neesham: 50 off 56 balls (7 x 4, 1 x 6) *Tea: New Zealand - 217/7 in 54.0 overs (JDS Neesham 56, MD Craig 10) *8th Wicket: 50 runs in 80 balls (JDS Neesham 29, MD Craig 21, Ex 0) *New Zealand: 250 runs in 64.2 overs (387 balls), Extras 7 *Drinks: New Zealand - 275/8 in 72.0 overs (MD Craig 43, N Wagner 1) *Innings Break: New Zealand - 293/10 in 78.2 overs (MD Craig 46) *West Indies 1st innings *End Of Day: West Indies - 32/0 in 9.0 overs (CH Gayle 18, KC Brathwaite 11) Day 2 *West Indies: 50 runs in 13.5 overs (84 balls), Extras 4 *1st Wicket: 50 runs in 84 balls (CH Gayle 35, KC Brathwaite 11, Ex 4) *Drinks: West Indies - 89/1 in 24.0 overs (KC Brathwaite 40, KA Edwards 3) *West Indies: 100 runs in 25.6 overs (157 balls), Extras 4 *KC Brathwaite: 50 off 95 balls (8 x 4) *2nd Wicket: 50 runs in 44 balls (KC Brathwaite 27, KA Edwards 25, Ex 0) *West Indies: 150 runs in 33.6 overs (205 balls), Extras 7 *Lunch: West Indies - 159/2 in 37.0 overs (KA Edwards 41, DM Bravo 0) *Rain: West Indies - 169/2 in 42.2 overs (KA Edwards 42, DM Bravo 8) *Tea: West Indies - 169/2 in 42.2 overs (KA Edwards 42, DM Bravo 8) *Rain: West Indies - 169/2 in 42.2 overs (KA Edwards 42, DM Bravo 8) *End Of Day: West Indies - 169/2 in 42.2 overs (KA Edwards 42, DM Bravo 8) Day 3 *Wet Ground: West Indies - 169/2 in 42.2 overs (KA Edwards 42, DM Bravo 8) *KA Edwards: 50 off 88 balls (6 x 4, 1 x 6) *West Indies: 200 runs in 54.4 overs (329 balls), Extras 11 *Over 55.3: Review by New Zealand (Bowling), Umpire - RK Illingworth, Batsman - KA Edwards (Struck down) *Drinks: West Indies - 205/3 in 58.0 overs (KA Edwards 58, S Chanderpaul 2) *Lunch: West Indies - 240/5 in 70.4 overs (D Ramdin 20) *West Indies: 250 runs in 72.3 overs (437 balls), Extras 13 *Over 80.3: Review by West Indies (Batting), Umpire - IJ Gould, Batsman - D Ramdin (Struck down) *West Indies: 300 runs in 88.1 overs (531 balls), Extras 15 *Drinks: West Indies - 301/7 in 89.0 overs (JO Holder 30, S Shillingford 4) *Over 95.5: Review by New Zealand (Bowling), Umpire - RK Illingworth, Batsman - S Shillingford (Struck down) *Innings Break: West Indies - 317/10 in 97.1 overs (S Shillingford 10) *Tea: West Indies - 317/10 in 97.1 overs (S Shillingford 10) *New Zealand 2nd innings *Drinks: New Zealand - 41/1 in 11.0 overs (HD Rutherford 9, KS Williamson 27) *New Zealand: 50 runs in 13.1 overs (79 balls), Extras 9 *2nd Wicket: 50 runs in 67 balls (HD Rutherford 16, KS Williamson 27, Ex 9) *Over 18.4: Review by West Indies (Bowling), Umpire - IJ Gould, Batsman - BB McCullum (Struck down) *Drinks: New Zealand - 71/3 in 22.0 overs (KS Williamson 37, BB McCullum 0) *New Zealand: 100 runs in 30.2 overs (182 balls), Extras 17 *KS Williamson: 50 off 97 balls (10 x 4) *4th Wicket: 50 runs in 91 balls (KS Williamson 19, BB McCullum 23, Ex 8) *End Of Day: New Zealand - 123/3 in 34.0 overs (KS Williamson 58, BB McCullum 23) Day 4 *Over 37.2: Review by New Zealand (Batting), Umpire - RK Illingworth, Batsman - BB McCullum (Struck down) *New Zealand: 150 runs in 40.5 overs (245 balls), Extras 18 *5th Wicket: 50 runs in 80 balls (KS Williamson 17, JDS Neesham 32, Ex 1) *Drinks: New Zealand - 193/4 in 53.0 overs (KS Williamson 91, JDS Neesham 34) *New Zealand: 200 runs in 53.2 overs (320 balls), Extras 18 *KS Williamson: 100 off 173 balls (15 x 4) *JDS Neesham: 50 off 66 balls (3 x 4, 4 x 6) *New Zealand: 250 runs in 67.3 overs (405 balls), Extras 23 *Lunch: New Zealand - 260/5 in 70.0 overs (KS Williamson 121, BJ Watling 15) *6th Wicket: 50 runs in 94 balls (KS Williamson 28, BJ Watling 22, Ex 2) *New Zealand: 300 runs in 79.4 overs (479 balls), Extras 28 *KS Williamson: 150 off 251 balls (21 x 4) *Rain: New Zealand - 314/6 in 84.5 overs (KS Williamson 153, TG Southee 2) *Tea: New Zealand - 314/6 in 84.5 overs (KS Williamson 153, TG Southee 2) *Rain: New Zealand - 314/6 in 84.5 overs (KS Williamson 153, TG Southee 2) *Rain: New Zealand - 331/7 in 89.1 overs (KS Williamson 161, MD Craig 4) *End Of Day: New Zealand - 331/7 in 89.1 overs (KS Williamson 161, MD Craig 4) Day 5 *West Indies 2nd innings *Over 2.6: Review by West Indies (Batting), Umpire - RK Illingworth, Batsman - KA Edwards (Upheld) *West Indies: 50 runs in 16.3 overs (99 balls), Extras 0 *Drinks: West Indies - 53/3 in 17.0 overs (S Chanderpaul 17, DM Bravo 9) *Rain: West Indies - 72/3 in 26.1 overs (S Chanderpaul 23, DM Bravo 22) *Lunch: West Indies - 72/3 in 26.1 overs (S Chanderpaul 23, DM Bravo 22) *4th Wicket: 50 runs in 124 balls (S Chanderpaul 21, DM Bravo 28, Ex 1) *West Indies: 100 runs in 35.5 overs (215 balls), Extras 1 *Rain: West Indies - 115/4 in 42.2 overs (DM Bravo 35, D Ramdin 27) *West Indies: 150 runs in 54.3 overs (327 balls), Extras 5 *Tea: West Indies - 161/7 in 56.0 overs (JO Holder 23, S Shillingford 4) *Over 66.2: Review by New Zealand (Bowling), Umpire - RK Illingworth, Batsman - S Shillingford (Struck down) *Drinks: West Indies - 194/7 in 69.0 overs (JO Holder 40, S Shillingford 16) *8th Wicket: 50 runs in 107 balls (JO Holder 29, S Shillingford 16, Ex 5) *West Indies: 200 runs in 69.5 overs (421 balls), Extras 11 *JO Holder: 50 off 75 balls (3 x 4, 1 x 6) *Over 78.3: Review by New Zealand (Bowling), Umpire - RK Illingworth, Batsman - JE Taylor (Struck down) *West Indies: 250 runs in 80.6 overs (488 balls), Extras 21 *Drinks: West Indies - 253/9 in 81.0 overs (S Shillingford 30, JE Taylor 12) *Over 82.2: Review by West Indies (Batting), Umpire - RK Illingworth, Batsman - JE Taylor (Struck down) External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo.com Category:Test Matches